The Vampire's Praetor
by Venatir Emissary
Summary: This Project now considered fan fiction was scrapped some years ago, it has now been revamped, re-edited, and retold for viewing, it tells of the struggles between two different species: Vampires and Praetors.
1. The Prologue

The Vampire's Praetor

AGE RATING: Age 15+

Disclaimer Note: This is purely a fanfiction depicting characters from a project developed by an author of his own private ideas. The author of this written fan fiction DOES NOT, repeat DOES NOT claim Vampire Knight as one of its works and does not associate with Viz Media, Shojo Beat, Hakusensha, and all others contributing to the work of Vampire Knight.

However he DOES claim all characters associated with "Tiamat Visual" as HIS OWN creation, this includes the following: Merc Venatir

_

I run through the darkness of a desolate forest... dodging, ducking, jumping, and avoiding anything that could hinder my escape...

"What am I doing here?" I ask myself as I continue to run, "why is it always me?"

I look back while running, seeing a pair of crimson glowing eyes jumping across my view.

Quickly I turn my head and slide under a low lying branch, quickly rising after clearing this obstacle.

Reaching an open clearing I turn my head back again to see how close my pursuer is, "Close... very close..."

Within a second of whispering, my pursuer reveals itself, but do my eyes deceive me?

"Human?..." I continue my observations while continuously running, sliding under another branch, and vaulting over another that obstructed my path.

The psychotic "human"... "No... Not human" those fangs, the glow of blood in their eyes, they are not human; they are our old enemies... "The Vampires."

Lost in thought, I miss a hidden tree root tripping on the simple obstacle.

Falling, front of my body hits the ground.

I quickly regain my senses and roll to turn around.

I look at the vampire, it knew that it now had me as fresh prey and leaped to kill me

I quickly put my hand up into a "Stop" notion towards the vampire.

Looking onward, I get a quick glimpse of his face from behind my hand... the look of satisfaction, hungry for the "human" blood he sees in me.

...

"What am I doing here?" I ask myself again, not even 24 hours of arriving home from the normal life I had in America and now, I am attacked again.

I made the fatal mistake of coming back to my home town, from the normal life I've always wanted; I never wanted a life like this... for this beast to look at me as a human, for this beast kill me as a human...

"..." Unfortunately for my attacker... he too, made a fatal mistake as well... "I'm... Not... Human..."

My hand quickly gripped blank air, and bright light radiated from my fist...

Immediately, my katana appeared upside down in my fist, and I quickly began focusing my energy.

My eyes began glowing bright blue, as the world slowed down, I could see the dead soul, his blood still pumping.

My reflexes were heightened, my senses sharp, and my target clear, I firmly grasped the upside-down blade in my fist.

Within a split second, I roll left to dodge his attack slashing my katana upwards, allowing my attacker to land where I once lay.

This move cost me however as one of his claws lands a gashing cut on my right arm, the wound began bleeding rather badly.

On the forest floor I looked to my attacker and he smiled looking at the claw slightly coated in blood... My blood...

With my back against the floor I turn my head to meet the vampire's gaze.

To his surprise, I grin with a rather devious look on my face. "You left yourself wide open..." I said as I propped myself up and stood slowly.

My hand slowly wandered to the gash on my arm, and my fist tightly grasping the wound

My attacker looked at me, staring with frustration, seeing how the wound he inflicted on me didn't affect me at all.

A few seconds pass.

His frustrated look turns to sheer horror, after glancing at my Katana

I close my eyes slowly, whispering out, "...Payback hurts doesn't it?..." I say with confidence in my voice, firmly grasping my Katana soaked with blood... His blood...

Almost instantly my purser's head falls to the ground, severed from his primary body.

Immediately his remains began dissipating into dust.

The last fragment to fly with the wind was his blood drenched claw, and it too dissipated into dust.

My AURIC VISION wanes and the world around me returns to normal.

Looking around observing the atmosphere, I then focus my attention to the nearest tree and walk over to lean against it

I lift my right arm looking at the Katana in my hand, I open my fist as if releasing it to gravity.

Before it can actually fall, the weapon itself vanishes in bright light.

I quickly shake my head to regain myself, and then shift my eyes upwards staring at the bright crescent moon.

Closing my eyes, I listen carefully to the environment around me.

For a while it is very peaceful, very quiet, the wind blowing the top of the tree canopy, the rustle of leaves fluttering with the wind... "The silence of death is very deceiving..." I say to myself enjoying the peace I can at least have.

The peace of the forest atmosphere is short-lived; a simple branch snap destroys the quiet of the environment as I quickly open my eyes to enable my Auric Vision.

My eyes glow bright blue once again as I staring into the darkness of the forest

"15 meters out... There are four signatures heading my way", I whispered to myself...

"...What drew them to my location?" I wonder, gripping my wounded arm tightly... "WAIT!..."

I slowly turn attention to my wounded arm, lifting my hand from the wound, I see, it is still hemorrhaging profusely.

I quickly turn my view to my closing pursuers, realizing the danger of standing in place and I begin running again.

Now they are determined to kill me... now they are driven mad by the scent of my blood...

Completely lost in this desolate forest I run to "Who-knows-where" this is not something new for me however... This is the life I was born in, and because of that, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

My name is Mercetan Venatir, but you can call me "Merc", I am 17 years old, and I live my so-called life as a "PRAETOR".


	2. The Fated Meet

The Vampire's Praetor

AGE RATING: Age 15+

Disclaimer Note: This is purely a fanfiction depicting characters from a project developed by an author of his own private ideas. The author of this written fan fiction DOES NOT, repeat DOES NOT claim Vampire Knight as one of its works and does not associate with Viz Media, Shojo Beat, Hakusensha, and all others contributing to the work of Vampire Knight.

However he DOES claim all characters associated with "Tiamat Visual" as HIS OWN creation, this includes the following: Merc Venatir

_  
Well... I'm still running... running to save my life... sigh... how do I keep getting into these situations?

I grasp my wounded arm tightly, and took another look back as I had done so many times before.

My right arm is still able to move despite the loss of blood.

Taking this opportunity, I reach for my holster with my injured arm pulling out a Beretta 90-TWO handgun.

With the pistol in hand, I reach over my left shoulder and began firing in the direction of my pursuers in an effort to steer them off.

It unfortunately does not help.

However, it did slow them down for a short while.

"I don't see them" I say to myself in high alert observing my surroundings as I continue to run.

My handgun ready just in case they tried ambush me.

I've been trying to run from my pursuers for about thirty-minutes now.

It's kind of crazy to have this kind of endurance, especially having a bad wound like this gash on my arm.

However, the wound has actually begun clotting, guess that's the plus side of being a praetor, had the wound been any bigger I would've been in trouble.

"Maybe that's why they veered off" I whisper to myself.

I slowly come to a stop, and begin to look at my surroundings.

Once again, a deathly silence settles on me.

Using the opportunity, I take out the magazine to my handgun and begin looking at the it's contents.

"I have five rounds left" I whisper to myself putting the used magazine back in the handgun, and the handgun itself back into its holster.

I take my "A-Phone" (I hate you Copyright) out from my pocket and begin using the GPS module.

I stare impatiently at my phone, and to my dismay, the words "COULD NOT FIND YOUR LOCATION" appeared.

I sigh with disappointment, "Where am I?" I say lowly.

I turn my head in all directions looking for any trace landmarks.

Finding my exact location was impossible in this forest, there was no trace of landmarks, just endless trees.

Now that I think of it, this whole mess started with the "Old Man" teleporting me to this unknown desolate location.

"Of all the places why would he put me here?" I say to myself as I continue thinking about the situation, Now I begin to wonder... "Why would he teleport me to such a hostile location, instead of..."

A rustling in the bushes interrupts my thinking and I quickly pull out my handgun pointing towards the sound.

"..." I glared at the newcomer, he was without question, he was a vampire...

He stared at me, the thirst for my blood could be seen in the expression on his face.

"This is only going to end one way..." he speaks to me; to my astonishment I was actually surprised these things had the ability of free speech.

I replied boldly, "I agree."

I should have thought about this more clearly, because right after saying that phrase, I take one look around my perimeter and I find that I'm surrounded by the pursuers I thought I evaded.

The "supposed" leader stood in front me and speaks out once again, "good... then I expect no resistance from you." he said as all four Attackers begin to close the gap towards me.

"I always thought your species worked on instinct..." I spoke out, insulting the leader, "I didn't know your kind carried intelligence to think and plan"

They ignored my insults and closed in, no matter what I said the fact of the matter remains, I was in a very awkward situation.

"I forgot to replace the used magazine in my handgun... dammit..." I Thought to myself as I stand in my defensive stance, "I have one hundred rounds in my sling pack and two magazines in my left cargo pants pocket..." I continue thinking as my hand slowly wander to the side of my belt.

"Just relax" The Leader spoke out once again, "it'll hurt for a moment, then... you won't feel a thing".

He stops, and so do his followers, "After this, your fears and worries will be put to rest..."

His words were very intelligent... he actually sounds a bit like a praetor... regardless I am still surrounded.

I closed my eyes and enabled "Auric Vision" As I open my eyes again to stare at the leader; he has praetoric resonance within his body.

He stopped and took notice of my glowing eyes, "What's this?" he said looking to me relaxing his stance... "This is not a standard praetor ability..."

My eyes were glued to the vampire after realizing an obviouis conclusion, "I knew it!" I spoke in my mind.

The leader vampire was a "HUNTER KILLER - CLASS VAMPIRE" A vampire who had devoured the blood of a previous praetor, and evolved into a praetor-vampire hybrid.

It was no question why he had independent thoughts and intelligence to command a few lower level-E vampires.

I waited and looked at the Hunter Killer and noticed he was still observing my ability of Auric Vision.

I slowly looked around and took one last look at his followers.

I managed to find a flaw in their approach: three out of the four attackers were about to attack and strike me down.

As I observed their movement pattern I realized I had one opportunity to open a door and escape this stranglehold.

I closed my eyes and turned off Auric Vision, then glared at the Hunter Killer with "dark blue" colored eyes

The quiet of death once again settles on us, whether or not death was on my side, depends on my actions...

The uneasiness, the adrenaline pumping, the heightened sense of things even as my Auric Vision was turned off...

My stance stays defensive, no weapons in hand, but my hand still hovering over the holster ready to pull out the handgun...

A small breeze blows a collection of leaves past us; then I let out a small breath...

I hear the sand under one of their shoes shift, and instantly run to the Hunter Killer pulling out my handgun and pointing it at him.

As expected, my attackers leap to attack where I once stood, as a result, they all crash into one another.

As they lay dazed and confused, it leaves me enough time to attack the Hunter Killer

Temporarily out of danger I focus my attacks on him and fire my handgun at him.

I was going to get out alive! ... However I had not counted on one thing... my opponent dodges all 5 rounds from my handgun.

My slide locks open signifying my magazine is empty...

"...That Bastard!" I yell out in frustration, as I continue running towards him.

The Hunter Killer opens his arms as if letting me run towards him for a hug, this however, is an obvious death trigger, if he grapples me in his arms, it's the end for me.

If I slide left or right, he can strike the final blow to me.

If I change directions and run to the forest, he can leap to attack me...

"Auric Vision!" I yelled in my soul, as my eyes glow bright once again.

The world slows down like before, with my activation of Auric Vision, I begin sensing for solutions to my predicament...

After a short while of observing, the only useful thing at my disposal is an empty handgun and right now, that is of no use... or...

"... okay I hope I remember how to do this!" I blink and standard vision returns as I raise my empty handgun above my head, pressing the magazine release, and without adjusting my course, I continue running towards the Hunter Killer.

His smile was irritating... he obviously thought he was better than me... maybe he is... but one thing is for sure... I wasn't going to die at the hands of this monster...

I do the one thing he least expects.

With hands wide open his reaction time is delayed and me being closer than ever, I take the chance.

I throw my handgun towards his head. The Hunter Killer caught completely off guard, can't stop the gun as it impacts his forehead dead on

With success, two results happen: with the impact, he is stunned and by releasing the empty magazine it flies out of the handgun enabling a fresh magazine reload.

My handgun flies in an upward direction flying above the Hunter Killer.

Utilizing my one chance, I jump on the stunned Hunter Killer, landing one foot on his chest and the other foot swinging upward kicking his chin with force.

The momentum of the kick causes me to flip, immediately flying into the air I reach into my pocket and pulling out a fresh magazine, looking upwards, I see my handgun.

With both me and my handgun falling to earth I catch the vital piece of weaponry in the air and land back to earth both feet planted on the ground, a good distance from the Hunter Killer and his followers.

I quickly load the fresh magazine into my handgun pulling back the slide to load a bullet in the chamber.

Tossing my handgun to my left hand, I use my right hand gripping blank air.

Focusing energy in my hand my katana appears instantly in my hand. (backwards in hand)

Being ambidextrous plays a vital role in my combat. A gun with 16 rounds in my left hand, my katana in my right hand I turn to face my attackers with even odds

My attackers soon recover from my little stunt; they get up and join the Hunter Killer, As he glares at me with much anger in his face.

"As expected of a Praetor!" he points forward towards me giving an order... "BUT YOUR LUCK HAS RUN OUT! ATTACK!"

His three followers charge towards me, in response I charge to engage them too.

I easily dispatched the first. as he slashes his claw towards me, I shoot 3 rounds into his leg.

I then dash to the second slashing upward, not giving him a chance, I sever his arm from his body.

After watching the second fall to the ground screaming and bleeding badly, I look to the 3rd vampire follower...

It was a female, she was scared and hesitant, and didn't want to wind up like the others.

She didn't seem to be a threat.

I brushed her off and walked passed her, towards the Hunter Killer...

... Such a stupid mistake...

As I closed in on the Hunter Killer, he made a slight nod looking behind me...

I threw my katana hand upwards to block the female vampire's attack, but I missed the counter horrifically, and was forced to block with my forearm.

She slashed me leaving, four deep and widely open cuts on my right forearm.

Cutting through the flesh and muscle rendering my right hand unusable.

My soul katana vanishes from my hands and disappears in fading light.

This came at a horrifying consequence: with my right hand, rendered useless I could not summon my Soul Katana, making my melee skills useless.

As I looked at the female, I feel a piercing sharp pain in my abdomen.

I quickly turned my head and see the Hunter Killer slashing my abdominal area with his sharpened nails, in addition it was then too, I realized he cut the sling to my sling pack making it fall to the ground.

Shaking my head to regain myself, I then knew it was obvious the female had been bait to lower my guard on the primary target the Hunter Killer.

Sigh... Why am I always like this? A gentleman even to the enemy...

I react quickly throwing my left hand out bashing my handgun into the face of the female vampire.

I then dashing back a safe distance, then stop where I am.

I beginning to feel woozy, I fall to the ground, crouching on one knee.

The ground was starting to grow red as blood from my hand dripped to the floor.

I noticed a growing puddle where my hand hung uselessly.

The gashes on my arm made the older wound look like a paper cut, however it wasn't the worst injury.

My eyes begin glowing bright blue, as Auric Vision slows my view of the world.

I begin making observations of my injuries, taking detailed notes of the gashes and cuts

The bleeding from the gashes on my stomach was controllable however, this injury however was the largest and most lethal.

My right arm still hung uselessy, and most notably continued hemorrhaging profusely.

The biggest threat however, was the fact that I was losing a lot of blood...

I didn't have a lot of time... I would soon bleed out... I had to make a move now!

The Hunter Killer and his newly revered female companion, begin cleaning their claws of my blood.

The two other attackers, That I thought I had incapacitated slowly got back up.

Even with mortal wounds they continued on at smell of blood.

The Female speaks out, "You were right... his blood is delicious..." she turns her attention to the Hunter Killer, "I want more..."

In reply the Hunter killer assures her that she will get her fill of blood, "he has no hand in which to play his card, he is..."

A single gunshot interrupted their conversation...

I hold my Handgun firm and steady in my hand... the smoking barrel reveals I truly had made the shot...

"I still have my left hand!" I yell out as an insult to the Hunter Killer's unfinished sentence.

The female Vampire slowly turned her head slowly to look at me as I finished my insult, however out of her view the Hunter Killer falls to the ground, a bullet hole tunnels through his right eye and out the back left side of his skull...

He, like the rest before him, dissipates into dust.

being what he is though, the Praetoric aura housed within his body is soon revealed and it too, disperses as well...

Realizing the opportunity for me to make an escape, I begin running into the dark forest.

The other two vampires begin pursuing me as the female stays behind for a time to mourn at the Hunter Killer's demise.

I choose to continue my run through the forest... this like all the other choices in the past half hour, takes its toll on my health

It seems my way of life has led me to the brink of death... And now it appears I can't even maintain my own safety anymore...

Five minutes pass... Five minutes of running and shooting to keep my pursuers at bay... Five minutes of running with multiple open wounds... As expected my ruined body collapses from the massive and continuous loss of blood...

Regardless of my situation, I refuse death in this manner.

Against all odds, I lift my head and hold out my hand reaching in the darkness for anything...

With an outstretched hand... my eyes became cloudy and glazed... and very slowly my eyesight began fading out...

My body slowly gives in... my hand lay limp... I lay on my stomach, my head turned to gaze at the flat surface of grassy earth on which I rest

... "So this is the end for you?"...

I hear a voice... my own... I must be dead already...

... "You're not dead... not yet at least..."...

I force my head upwards looking up...

A white hand... what's going on? Somehow I find the strength to lift my left arm again...

With the strength I had somehow regained, I reach up and grasp the hand tightly...

Bright light... the kind of brightness you see as you are dying...

I blink a few times... the brightness fading... Did I in fact die?

"You're not dead Merc... you just need help..." a voice from behind me, says, when I turned to look at the source there was only white nothingness.

"Who are you?" I ask, as if speaking to an imaginary friend.

There is no reply...

"Merc..." the voice speaks out again, "Fate has now began to work with you please strive to live a bit longer."

"WAIT!" My reply is loud, actually echoing through the realm I was in, "Where am I right now, and who are you truly!?"

"..." to my dismay there is no reply. I begin looking around for answers, but once again, there is only white nothingness...

"Strive to live..." I hear the voice again... "I'll give you some of my aura, but after returning to your world... FIGHT!"

At least that made sense, I nodded my head in approval, still wanting answers to the many questions I have but accepting the voice's words

"Good... don't worry... all the questions you have will be answered in due time..." that is the last thing I hear before being enveloped in white light.

"Heh... well at least he had the kindness to answer one question..." I close my eyes relaxing my body...

I soon wake up where I thought I had died.

My breathing has stabilized, my sight restored, however, my right hand was still useless and my wounds were still bleeding profusely.

I don't know what happened but I'm still in trouble... I look at my left hand and realize I grasped a firm vine attached to what appears to be, a castle wall.

Having new-found strength I use my left arm to prop my back against the wall.

Although I have the strength to stay alive longer it was obvious: I was not going anywhere in my condition.

Holding my defensive position, I now look out towards the dark forest.

Using my left hand I grip the Beretta 90-two handgun and release the used magazine

I only had three rounds in this magazine.

"Heh... no big deal I have a hundred rounds inside my sling..." my eyes grew wide as I reached a horrific realization

Earlier as I was attacked, the hunter killer cut the lining to my sling pack as he slashed my stomach "I LEFT MY RESERVE AMMUNITION IN THE FOREST!"

"DAMMIT!" I yelled out bashing the wall with my handgun.

"How many rounds do I have left?" I whisper to myself in frustration, as I search my body for ammo.

As luck would have it, I find one fresh magazine...

"It's better than nothing; at least I'll live long enough to watch myself die..." I quickly load the fresh magazine into the handgun and take aim.

The pursuing vampires jump down from the tree lining and begin walking towards me.

"Come on! WORK FOR YOUR MEAL!" I fire a shot, hitting one, but it doesn't kill him.

This action makes the two retreat back into the tree lining.

The shots echoing through the night sky.

I continue to shoot at my attackers more shots echo into the sky.

Soon the condition I was in before returns, I grew weary, and weak, my hands begin shaking and the gun in my hand starts to blur out...

At this moment I realized I was now mindlessly shooting, my shots missing by a mile, until I hear a "click"...

The slide on my handgun was locked open signifying I was out of ammo...

I was now defenseless... wait... I begin feeling the ground around my legs and find the magazine containing three bullets...

I load the magazine into the handgun, and release the slide taking aim into nothingness.

With the last of my will, I regain myself... "Come on! I'm not dead yet!"

Unaware of their plan of attack, the vampire with the severed arm leaped to deliver the final blow.

Shifting my view I look towards the attacker, then close my eyes...

Well this is it... I'm finished... you know... I do kind of wish for one thing...

I had hoped to meet my Maiden before this would happen... but... oh well... my life was never meant to end happy...

As I open my eyes to see the final moments of my life, I was taken by surprise not seeing my attacker at all...

Where the vampire once hovered, was a spinning rose insignia and what appears to be dust flying with the wind.

The second vampire ignoring the new danger, leaps from the treeline to try to subdue me, I rapidly took aim at him, but to my surprise he was knocked out of the way by a girl with brown hair, a black uniform, and a staff like weapon...

I watch through hazy eyes as the girl retreated closer to me to protect me.

A second person walks into my view.

He was a boy, silvery hair, roughly my age, six feet in height, and carrying what appeared to be a modified M-1911 Handgun.

The young man walks over to the Vampire on the ground shooting into the heart.

Immediately a rose insignia appears subduing the vampire and turning it to dust.

Silence settles on us... only death is absent... peace and safety is heard in the wind...

For a moment my two saviors continued scanning the forest line looking for threats, but now they focused their attention on me.

The girl quickly kneels besides me to see my wounds, "Zero!" she yelled out, "Get Head Master Cross! This person is still breathing. He needs serious medical attention!"

"Zero..." I whisper in my head... my hands still firmly gripping the handgun

Zero looks down at me and the girl, then nods, "That's not what I'm worried about Yuki..." he says to her running off to get help

"...Yuuki..." I whisper in my head... still tightly grasping my handgun...

At this point I sat in critical condition, I wasn't even fully conscious.

I steadied my flow of breathing, but my senses were still on high alert.

I took notice of Yuuki trying to reach for me, but I quickly reacted moving my handgun and taking aim at her head.

Yuki blinked for a moment realizing she was staring down the barrel of a handgun, her determined look was now ridden with fear as she looked at me with horrified eyes

I glare back.

My dead blue eyes meeting her horrified gaze.

Although they were ridden with fear, I could make out the details of her eyes.

They glow a dark red, but not like the vampires, there was a beauty within her gaze.

I continued staring into her eyes, but after a brief moment she breaks the silence

In an attempt to plead for her life she speaks out, "W-wait... please... I'm not a..." I pull the trigger three times, emptying my magazine before she can finish her sentence.

The echoes of the shots travel through night sky like many times before... Smoke from my gun barrel ascends upwards... The slide of my handgun is locked open... Not only does this signify I am out of ammo, but it also signifies, my fight for now... Is done...

My Handgun, once aimed at Yuuki's head was now aimed passed her head at something in the background.

Something hit the ground behind Yuuki: the Female vampire; the one that tricked me, fell from the tree line and landed on ground dissipating into dust.

A horrified Yuuki slowly turns her head to look at the gun that was once aimed at her head, a horrified expression written on her face, as she turned her head to notice the dissipating vampire.

I hold the gun tightly speaking out, "Be careful... You missed one..." I drop my handgun and relax... immediately going unconscious... Not just from loss of blood, but exhaustion and fatigue as well...

Yuuki looks back at the flying dust of the terminated vampire, and shakes her head. Regaining control of herself she looks back to me, the look of fear long gone, and the look of determination back in her eyes.

I was now fully unconscious, I would be unaware of her thanks and praise until the upcoming morning.


	3. A World Unknown

The Vampire's Praetor: Chapter 1.2 A World Unknown

The Vampire's Praetor

AGE RATING: Age 15+

Disclaimer Note: This is purely a fanfiction depicting characters from a project developed by an author of his own private ideas. The author of this written fan fiction DOES NOT, repeat DOES NOT claim Vampire Knight as one of its works and does not associate with Viz Media, Shojo Beat, Hakusensha, and all others contributing to the work of Vampire Knight.

However he DOES claim all characters associated with "Tiamat Visual" as HIS OWN creation, this includes the following: Merc Venatir

P.S. I tried my best, please take this seriously and be mature about it!

P.S.S. reading this chapter may require some knowledge of Vampire Knight

This chapter follows Yuuki's path during and after Merc's chase.

... Snow... I look at my hands as snow slowly melts on them...

"...this is very familiar..." I mutter lowly looking around, watching for the vampire who attacked me but the atmosphere only remains peaceful around me

I looked up into the dark sky as the snow continued falling.

I eyes followed one snow flake as it floated down landing on my hand.

As the snow flake melted, I glanced at my hands once again.

Oddly enough, I found that I was wearing the Cross Academy Uniform, and in my hand my a means to defend myself: The Artemis Rod.

My eyes glided from my hand to the uniform on my body, but soon my eyes glanced at the familiar environment that surrounded me.

the snowy blizzard, the dark atmosphere... I remember it well...

This spot is the place when Kaname saved me, it's also the place I was first...

I immediately froze sensing a dark presence behind me.

I slowly turned around to look in the direction of a dark cloud.

The cloud hovered for a moment, but immediately took the form of a human being.

This vampire was different, although it took the form of a human it had no humanistic features.

I take a small step back and glare at the Vampire with a determined and equal look (well... to the best of my ability.).

I'm not the same young girl this time, I was now ready to fight this Vampire.

I grasp the Artemis Rod and point the lethal tip towards the dark figure.

Within an instant it dashes towards me.

I throw the rod down aiming to hit the figure's head.

As if it didn't care, it ran straight into the Artemis Rod, it's head hitting the weapon straight between the eyes

"I hit him!" I say with a smile on my face but... my slight grin turns to dreaded fear.

The dark figure was not affected at all!

It grasped the front tip of the Artemis Rod with its bare hands

"Th-This.. isn't a vampire!" I say to myself as I try to pull my weapon back.

"L... LET GO!" I yelled out as I continued tugging on my weapon, but his grip was too strong.

The being then tries to reach for me.

the close its hand came to me the more I could see its hand was enveloped in red aura.

I continued to tug on my weapon, but I couldn't to pull my weapon free.

It left me with no choice, I had to leave my weapon in the being's hands before it could even touch me.

I released the Artemis Rod and jumped back a couple times just to get a few feet away from it.

A safe distance away, I observed it's movements; it grasped the Artemis Rod tightly.

It was definitely not a Vampire since it was able to hold my weapon.

The more I observed its movements the more I noticed it really had a face.

Teeth deadly sharp, not just its fangs but all its teeth as if they were sharpened to tear flesh off bone.

Another thing I noticed... Those eyes... they did not glow with the thirst of blood.. They glow with pure evil... An ominous neon red glow of his eyes... It's as if the devil himself was staring at me.

"What kind of monster is this!?" I ask myself in a slightly panicked state as I watched it toss the Artemis Rod aside.

The being stood silent. It appears to just stand there.

After what seemed like an eternity I speak out, "Are you going to do anything?" in an effort to try to get a conversation out of it.

I waited for a few moments, but all is silent. The being doesn't move an inch but just stared at me.

The uncomfortable silence is broken as it whispered just two simple words: "Auric Vision..."

What does that mean?

What is "Auric Vision"?

I continue to stay my guard against the dark being, then I quickly blink.

Upon opening my eyes I quickly realize, I was staring into it's demonic eyes, the being's hand shot towards me grasping my neck.

But... How?... It was a couple feet away.

It grasps my neck, and lifts me in the air, tightening its grip.

I was really scared, I try squeezing its arm to try to get it to release me.

My breath feels short, and soon many thoughts began whirling around in my head.

What is this monster going to do with me? I was scared...

Where is everyone?... Headmaster... Zero... Kaname...

After holding me a few more seconds it drops me to the snow covered ground, but it apparently wasn't done with me yet.

It kneels down, covering my mouth with its hand. It then pushes against the center of my chest with its other hand.

What follows is much worse than my encounter with the vampire from my past.

I feel burning, searing pain in my chest, as if I was suffering a heart attack.

What is it doing to me? I try to scream but his hand prevents me from doing so, I try to push the being off, but his weight and strength are too much for me.

The extreme pain does not subside, and after a minute; which seems to last an eternity it pulls something from my chest... a glowing orb...

My will to resist immediately fades.

I felt used, my arms fall to the ground and laid limp, as if they lie dead.

my eyes glaze over from the pain of the being's torture.

It stands up levitating the orb in its palm.

I try to look at the orb, but I can't even turn my head.

All I can make out, is a faint glowing blue aura.

I try to sit up... but... I couldn't move my body either.

"what's happening to my body?"

I lay fully awake but my eyesight was a little hazy.

I try once again to move my body, but my limbs won't budge... Its as if my body is... Well... Dead...

I stare into the blank, dense forest as snow continues to fall.

I come to the conclusion: I was dreaming...

I know I was...

In a minute I would wake up completely fine...

... Any minute... Any minute now...

...

...

...

...

...

...What's going on?

Is this real? why am I not waking up?

I feel the being's gaze looking upon my body, even though it was completely out of my view.

It still held my orb as if it is the holy grail.

I was truly scared now, I can't wake up, I can't move, I lay utterly helpless.

The sounds around me grow silent, as the dark being begins walking away with my orb.

"What am I to do?" I think frantically, "Am I to be trapped in this state forever?".

My eyes slowly close, "...Please..." My eyesight began darkening, "Someone... help me..."

A single tear rolled down my cheek as began to realize my doomed fate, but to my surprise the being drops my orb right in front of my eyes.

The dark being retreated as if it was scared of something.

Just then a intense bright blue light radiated out of my view, chasing the dark being off.

I was still laying on the ground, my dead gaze looking upon the orb.

I try again to move, reaching for the orb, but my body is still in a dead-like state.

I thought to myself, now more confused than scared, "Why did it drop my orb?..."

Out of my view the bright radiant light began shining from above me.

It was blinding, but then... I hear a calming voice.

"Now... is not the time." the voice begins speaking in my head.

A hand, enveloped in a white aura, grasps my orb, picking it up.

For a moment I lay there, staring into the emptiness of the snow covered forest.

I felt overcoming peace, and the pain of the being's torture slowly subsides.

My muscles begin moving and I quickly sit up looking for whatever had come to my rescue.

To my surprise there was no one around.

Even the dark being is gone, the source of the white hand is also gone as well.

I looked down at my chest however and noticed the same faint glow of the orb radiating around the center of my chest, but within a few seconds it faded.

"What's going on?" I stand up, deathly confused looking for answers to my confusion.

Then to my surprise, I find the Artemis Rod back in my hands.

"Wait... How did?" I shake my head, and look around desperately, trying to find answers to my confusion.

As I look around for answers or hints, the forest landscape begins radiating brightly around me, and soon I was enveloped in bright light.

As soon as the light waned off, I slowly open my eyes seeing a white open plain of nothingness

"Where am I now?" I say to myself as I look around.

I t doesn't take long for something to happen however.

Just above me hover a very radiant and bright blue light.

I stared in to the ease of the bright light.

...

"Your Auric Core was damaged..." says a disembodied voice in my head.

...

"I don't have a lot of time so listen closely..." Desperate for answers I close my eyes and begin to listen to its words.

...

"this may be a dream, but all that has happened is very real."

...

"When you wake up you may feel some searing pain, but that will fade in very short time..."

...

"I know you have many questions, but all will be answered, in the future..."

...

"The Gateway to A World Unknown is soon opening, Yuuki..."

...

"Your decisions, from here on out, will affect your fate..."

...

"Take my words to heart... "Save the soul that is fated to meet you..." This the key to the gateway..."

...

"... And in return... You and this grateful soul together, will restore hope to a dying race..."

...

"Now... Depart... This realm, and its truths are not ready to be revealed to you... Leave this place now...

...

"Wake up!..."

...

"Oh! and good luck, your class instructor is really upset, and you're pretty much the laughing stock of the class right now!"

"Wait! What!?" I quickly open my eyes in response to The Light's last words, but I see nothing but bright light...

-Cross Academy-

"Should we draw on her face?"

"No, come on! That's too easy!"

"Drop a textbook... that'll be a laugh."

"Ah man! she's waking up!"

I hear many voices talking as I begin to wake up from the strange dream.

As soon as I begin moving, I beginning coughing and trying to catch my breath as if I was truly suffocating.

"Everyone hold on! give her some room!"

I lift my head slowly, regaining my eyesight.

I then slowly sit up in my seat.

"Yuuki?" Yori-Chan was looking at me with a worried look, "Are you okay?"

I lie to Yori-chan so she won't worry.

The truth is, I was still in pain.

The pain in my heart still lingers and my hand wanders to my chest slowly, grasping the area where I felt searing pain.

I begin recalling what has happened in the dream: I was attacked but... by what? and... Who came to my rescue?

What lingers in my mind even more, is "The Light's" final words, "Save the soul that is fated to meet you..."

"Save the soul that is fated to meet you..." I kept its final words in my mind...

However, it was only a dream, there's no way it could... wait... that... wasn't the last thing The Light said... "

"Oh! and good luck your class instructor is really upset, and you're pretty much the laughing stock of the class right now!"

I look slowly around the class, most of them seem ready to prank and use me as a joke.

They were all being kept away by Sayori.

The instructor gave me a very angry, but worried look.

"Yuki, I'm beginning to think your prefect duties, are a little too much for you and Zero"

I look to Zero who is also asleep, and wondered if he saw anything I did.

"Perhaps the Head Master should give you two a little time off."

I shake my head immediately at his words, "No! Its alright we can do it!"

The instructor shakes his head in reply, "Save it... stay after class..."

"... I knew it..." my head falls gently back to the desk.

... But... one thing I couldn't get out of my head was the dream, and those final words...

-The day fades-

It's night time... It's their time...

As the Disciplinary Committee, we ensure the true secret of the Night-Class is never revealed.

"You know there hasn't been much activity from either the night or day class students." I say to Zero turning to look at him the same time.

"That doesn't mean a thing..." he speaks out looking up at the crescent moon settle in the starry night sky.

"Sooner or later "they" will do something to break this peaceful silence..." he finishes, as he walks off to patrol another area.

I turn looking up at the same crescent moon as Zero.

"Save the soul that is fated to meet you..." These words echo in my mind.

I shake my head to clear it; then I begin my patrol of the woods.

-

A few hours pass, and I meet with Zero on the edge of the Academy.

It was a clean patrol, the day class stayed inside their dorms (or managed to hide from us), and the Night-class behaved exceptionally well, like always.

It seems like it'll be easy throughout the night, so we decide to relax for a moment, but something cut our little break short.

A "gunshot" echos through the night.

It was just one... then the echo is followed by multiple shots.

The sound of the gunshots were originating from behind the School building.

With determined looks, Zero and I rush to the back of the school building.

When we arrive, we're taken by surprise, several level E Vampires continued attacking a lonely Human boy.

The boy looks like he lie in bad shape, but is still alive.

He fought off the vampires with a simple handgun.

Zero pulls out his Bloody Rose Handgun, taking aim at a Vampire with a missing arm, Immediately pulling the trigger.

The Vampire implodes into dust.

The Bloody Rose Insignia lingers where the Vampire once hovered.

I see a second vampire making an attempt to attack the young boy.

I run to protect him, pulling out the Artemis Rod and extending it in my hand.

With the lethal tip of my weapon, I knock the attacker aside, temporarily stunning it.

I retreat and back up to protect the young boy, holding my weapon ready, in case there were any others that want to attack the him.

I see Zero walk up to the stunned vampire shooting it in the head with Bloody Rose, therefore terminating it.

I continue holding my stance as Zero approaches me.

Silence settles on us as I look down at the boy.

His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, his stomach was gashed open, his right arm mutilated by his attackers.

Small drops of blood drips from his mouth, his left arm lies limp, but he grasps a simple handgun tightly.

I kneel down quickly to help him turning my head towards Zero.

"Zero!" "Get Head Master Cross! This person is still breathing, but he's hemorrhaging badly."

"That's not what I'm worried about Yuuki..." he said nodding as he ran off to get help.

Zero spoke the truth, the amount of blood the boy has lost will definitely get the attention of the Night-Class.

this is serious, I have to do my best to help him and get him to safety.

I took my Cross Academy blazer off and kneel down to try and stop his bleeding... But... He reacted to me as a threat, he pulls his gun on me...

I stared down the barrel of his handgun as it was pointed at my head.

I see his eyes from behind his bangs... they are dark blue, like the night sky... but most of all, they are innocent...

I still fear for my life, his handgun is still pointed at my head...

"...W-wait..." I mutter lowly, pleading for my life. "Please... I'm not a..." In that instant he shifts the gun to the left and fires into the dark forest.

I thought I was dead, but each one of the shots arew directed to something behind me.

I slowly turn my head to see a vampire faling, dissipating to dust.

"Be careful... You missed one..." he says. I slowly turned my head and see the dissipated remains of the homicidal vampire flying into the wind...

"Remember... "Save the soul that is fated to meet you..." I hear the voice as I shake my head, regaining myself. I turn to look at the boy.

(From here Yuuki has a choice. Save the Young Man, or choose to leave him there to die, the later choice will begin the Vampire Knight Story, however, should she choose to save his life this will trigger The Vampire's Praetor Story)

(For those who chose to leave him there to die, Screw you... JK... but wait til the end of the story for alternate endings...)

"Thank you..." those are the only words that came out of my mouth.

"...oh ..." Before I could finish the hand holding his gun goes limp, releasing his weapon.

"...Was he?..." I lift his bangs to see his face.

to my relief he was still breathing.

... He is alive, but unconscious... and to my surprise he isn't as young as I had thought. He is roughly Zero's age, his hair, a dark night blue, like his eyes.

I take my blazer and press it against his bleeding stomach, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

I then turn my attention to his mutilated arm.

"... Your arm... I don't think it can be saved..." I say to myself, as I take one of the sleeves from my blood coated blazer, and attempt to stop his right arm from bleeding

I take his hand and attempt to wrap the sleeve around his arm.

What happened next takes me by surprise, as I'm enveloped in bright light again.

-

"Hello Yuuki..." I slowly open my eyes to hear a voice seeing nothing but a blank open plain.

I turn quickly to see a white silhouette facing me.

"Your voice..." I take one step forward, certain about one thing, "You're the Voice from the dream."

"You're correct..." it says in reply.

...

"Yuuki, the choice you made opened a Gateway to an Unknown World, not just for you, but for those around you..."

...

"Your life, as you know it, will change, as you stay with the young man you rescued..."

...

"As of right now, and eventually; in the future, you will be the one to keep him alive..."

...

"And in return, he will be the one to give his life to you..."

...

"Remember, only you and him can restore hope to his dying "race"..."

...

"Do you understand?"

I don't speak, I just nod lightly...

"Good... then let me give you a head start..."

A bright light illuminates my arms, but only for a short time, the light fades after a few seconds.

I look at my arms and hand, then back at the White Silhouette.

"We will meet again Yuuki..."

...

Bright light envelopes me as I open my eyes again.

-

As begin to come to I look at the young man, but... his arm... my hands...

My hands glow with the bright blue aura, the very same one that glowed from my orb, in the dream.

But that isn't all, his arm was enveloped in the same blue aura.

After a few seconds the aura on his arm fades and to my surprise, there are no wounds, the once mutilated arm is completely healed.

Even the blood stains on his jacket sleeve were gone.

the only trace of his arm injury are the huge slash marks on his jacket, revealing his skin.

None-the-less he is still in bad condition.

My blazer is now soaked with blood from his stomach.

He was running out of time.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Head Master Kaien and Zero arrive.

Upon seeing the young man, Kaien approaches the boy, kneeling down to look at him.

"Yuuki! Zero!" The head master spoke to me, a serious look in his eyes, "Help me get your friend to my office."

"Yes Head Master!" I say, standing up to help him.

Eventually the Head Master has a grip on the young man.

He holds the young man in his arms, carrying him like a child as we make our way to the main office.

"This guy really stirred up the night-class." Zero says while keeping a vigilante eye out on our surroundings... "the strong stench of blood is literally killing them."

Kaien nods in agreement, as we make our way to the main office building.

-

In no time, we reach the safety of the Head Master's office, I close the door, securing it behind us

The head master set the Young Man's body on a couch, soaking the canopy with the blood dripping from his stomach...

"Yuuki, did you have to use your blazer?" The head master askes noting that the blood stained cloth was my blazer.

"Well, I didn't have a choice!"

Kaien shakes his head, and focuses on taking the blood soaked clothing off, "Replacing you blazer is going to be hard..."

"Hey!" Zero interrupts abruptly, "Can we focus on the guy dying on your couch first?"

The Head Master redirects his attention to the young man and proceed to give him first aid...

-after another few hours, stitches, bandages-

I stand behind the head master, looking over his shoulders, seeing the young man's face.

His single injury was bandaged and patched up.

"Yuuki... " The head master says, "Its a good thing you acted when you did..."

"Whatever you did... it saved him..."

The Head Master turned his head to me, "What did you do?"

I couldn't answer...

I remembered the bright light, the White Being, the way I healed him...

I couldn't give a straight answer.

Was it because he wouldn't believe me... or was it because I had no way of describing what I did...

"Either way Yuuki..." the Head Master Continues... "He'll live..."

I sigh with relief knowing I saved his life... but in technical terms he saved me too...

The Head Master stood and spoke to me once again, "Can you watch him while I get some more medical supplies?"

"Of course."I respond.

I walk up to the Young Man, as the head master leaves to fetch more medical supplies.

I don't know what's going through my mind as I stare at him.

Something tells me that these past events won't be the last...

I slowly reach of his hand gently grasping it.

Soon a very faint blue glow radiated from our touch...

"What are you?" I say to myself as I continue to stare at him.

I've no idea what I've gotten into, but now know that by saving this young man, I have entered "His" world... "A World Unknown..."


End file.
